brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
6098 King Leo's Castle
|Ages =7-12 |Released =2000 |Theme = Castle|Theme2 = Knights' Kingdom }} 6098 King Leo's Castle is a Knights' Kingdom set released in 2000. The set contains 529 pieces to construct a large castle, a siege engine of Cedric The Bull and eight Minifigures, including King Leo and Cedric The Bull. This set was not available in the US, where the identical set 6091 King Leo's Castle was sold instead. The building instructions of the set were labeled with both numbers (6098/6091) while the instructions of set 6098 only had the number 6098. Description The castle was built on a raised baseplate and consists of several separate segments that could be recombined in a different manner which made the castle's whole structure less stringent than in prior castle-sets. The largest segment makes up the central part of the castle. The brown ramp at the front leads directly into its interior, where the king's throne room is situated. The red throne can be folded back to reveal a secret stash beneath. Behind it is a large cloth piece printed with a the royal lion head-crest on a background with blue and white stripes. This room is directly behind the main-gate and only protected by a portcullis, since the ramp lacks any ropes that would make it a proper drawbridge. Above the throne room is a room with a revolvable stained glass window. Four futher segments make up the four corners of the castle which occupy each one of the four bumps of the baseplate. The first one is a simple platform with crenelations and two fixed crossbows. The other three segments are towers. One contains a rotatable catapult on its top and a revolvable wall piece on the ground floor (possibly a secret passage). Another tower stores a treasure chest on its top and features a mechanism that tilts the floor with the chest to catapult it away when a wall piece below is bumped hard, e.g. by the projectile of the included siegecart. The third tower contains a green gem on a table that is defended by a trap that consists of two halberds that will fall on the unwitting victim when coming too close. The siege cart is equipped with a spring-loaded Technic gun that shoots rubber-tipped projectiles. Among the Minifigures is the whole royal family that consists of King Leo, Queen Leonora and Princess Storm who is wearing a knight's armour. Also included are two of Leo's soldiers and Cedric The Bull with one of his minions. Notes * The baseplate only appeared in this set, and its identical other release and 10176 King's Castle. * Other rare pieces include the stained glass window, the royal horse barding piece, the cloth flag with the lion crest and the large cloth curtain behind the throne, all of which were only available here and in the other release. The stained glass window and the horse barding were also included in 6095 Royal Joust. * Pieces that first appeared here include the small turret wall pieces, and also the bricks which features the lion head carvings. * It was featured as a model in LEGO Universe Gallery 6098 King Leo's Castle.jpg 6098-1-1.jpg|King Leo's Castle 30271px2.jpg|Part 30271px2 External links Category:6000 sets Category:2000 (year) sets Category:Knights' Kingdom Category:Castle